Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2t+2(-4t+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2t + {2(}\gray{-4t+1}{)} $ $ -2t {-8t+2} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-2t - 8t} + 2$ $ {-10t} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-10t+2$